


Under the Cover of Darkness

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Porn, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” he snarls, staring into the eyes of the man who has been following him since he entered the Avalon club almost five hours ago.</p><p>“You, Arthur Pendragon,” the man says, surprising Arhur by grabbing his hips and pulling them flush together, the man’s erection unmistakable against Arthur's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st challenge of summer pornathon 2012.

He stops, listening carefully to the sounds of his surroundings. A bat flying overhead. A pair of squirels on a tree to the left. Quiet footfalls about 30 metres behind. 

In a blink of an eye, he turns and starts running. The man has no chance of escaping.

Three seconds and he has him backed against a tree.

“What do you want?” he snarls, staring into the eyes of the man who has been following him since he entered the Avalon club almost five hours ago.

“You, Arthur Pendragon,” the man says, surprising Arhur by grabbing his hips and pulling them flush together, the man’s erection unmistakable against Arthur’s thigh. 

“You don’t know what you want,” Arthur says and presses his leg between the man’s thighs.

“Oh, I know,” the man says, pushing aside the fabric of his shirt, revealing long line of his neck as he tilts his head to the side.

“And I know what you want,” he says and drags his fingernails over the exposed flesh of his shoulder, leaving red lines behind.

“Are you suicidal?” Arthur asks, his mouth watering at the sight.

“No,” the man says and when Arthur lifts his gaze to meet his eyes again, they’re swirling with gold.

“Okay then, little sorcerer,” Arthur says and swiftly turns the man around. “But I’m not going to be gentle.”

The audible hitch in the man’s breathing says all Arthur needs to know and he snaps the man’s fly open and pulls his jeans down. He spreads his arsecheeks and runs his finger around the man’s hole. It’s slick with lube.

“Aren’t you a proper boy scout? Always prepared,” Arthur says and stands up, quickly working his own fly open and stroking his cock into full hardness.

He doesn’t waste time and pushes inside the wet heat of the man’s body.

“So tight for me,” he whispers into the man’s ear, rolling his hips in slow rhythm. “I wonder what you taste like, little sorcerer,” he adds, his mouth hovering over skin of the man’s neck.

“Merlin,” the man gasps.

“What?” Arthur asks, completely distracted by the feel of the man’s pulse under his tongue.

“My name,” the man says, meeting each one of Arthur’s thrusts.

“Okay then, Merlin,” Arthur says, rolling the name on his tongue experimentally and lets the fangs descend.

The moment he sinks them into the warm flesh, Merlin’s knees buckle, but Arthur is already holding him tight around his waist. He sucks on the open wound, lets the blood wash over his palates and hums.

Merlin goes still in his arms and Arthur can feel the power seeping into him as Merlin’s magic flares.

Arthur sucks harder, the bright sparks dancing in his vision as he comes. He can feel Merlin clenching around him and suddenly there’s only white.

When he wakes up, it’s to Merlin’s eyes, still tinged with gold, and he’s the one pinned to the tree. Merlin presses close and sucks a bruise into his neck.

“Mine,” Merlin growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/45710.html)


End file.
